world_race_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Isabella Carly
Isabella Carly is a driver that was first seen in World Race Series 2018's Race #2 of leg 1, driving a black Repco Brabham BT24, a classic 1960's F1 car. Isabella was a phenomenal driver and secured her spot in leg 2 of the series by placing in 2nd place. She started the race in 4th place and battled hard against Tomás Kain and Arnell Agcaoili, eventually losing out 1st place to Tomás and taking 2nd place from Arnell and passing Janet Kornhoff on the way. Gallery isabella2.PNG|Isabella on the first lap sldiing.PNG|Isabella and Tomás slide into a corner after making contact. World Race Series 2018: Race #3 Devil's Backbone Isabella Carly's next appearance was in the first race of leg 2, which took place on an airfield in the outskirts of a small country town in Arkansas. Here she drives a Dodge Hemi Coronet. She started in 3rd place and eventually made it to 1st place, mostly due to the crash between Grant Bowyer and Tomás Kain. Winning this race provides Isabella with the stepping stones to advance onto the Finale. Gallery isabella3.PNG|Grant Bowyer drafting close behind Isabella isabella4.PNG overtake2.PNG|Isabella holding 3rd place after being overtaken by Grant. isabella5.PNG|Isabella jumping across the finish line for the start of lap 2. She is now in 1st place. isabella6.PNG isabella7.PNG|Approaching the finish line on lap 2. jumpz.PNG|Jumping across the line for the win World Race Series 2018: Race #7 Ketchikan, Alaska Isabella's third appearance in WRS 2018 was in the first race of leg 3, driving a Mini Cooper Countryman RX #13 rally car in the cold summer snow of Alaska. She started the race in 1st place but her lead was quickly contested by Erin Ignani from laps 1 to 3. Isabella Carly drove extremely well in this race, handling far better than many of the other drivers in the snow. Her strategy was to hold the Joker lap until the very last moment, to build up an unbreakable lead that would still stand after taking her joker lap, which it did. She took her joker lap on lap 5 and proceeded to hold the lead as Erin Ignani, who was slowly gaining ground on Isabella, crashed with Dawa Vaughn. Isabella won the race, allowing her to continue on to the single leg 4 race, the finale. Gallery lap1.PNG|Isabella leading at race start contested.PNG|Her lead is contested by Erin Ignani and Kaleab Alebechew. the hill.PNG eryewy.PNG|Isabella far ahead in 1st place after Erin took her joker lap. monster csr.PNG beautiful picture.PNG|Sliding before crossing the finish line to begin lap 4. joker.PNG|Isabella takes her joker lap. for the win.PNG|She crosses the line for the win. World Race Series 2018: Race #9 Finale Wonwgrg.png|Isabella's Bowler EXRs skyline isabella.PNG|Isabella's red, black and white Skyline GTR sh3ll2.PNG|Isabella's 1980's Porsche LMP race car Isabella's final appearance is in the Finale races of WRS 2018. Due to her amazing performance in her leg 3 race, she starts in 2nd place in the first race of the Finale at the Top Gear test track, driving a Bowler EXRs. She only sits behind Meghan Washington, who won the Dubai leg 3 race. Isabella did not drive as skillfully in this race, giving up 2nd place to Kaleab Alebechew, giving her the starting position of 3rd in the second Finale race at Fuji Motorspeedway. At the Fuji track, Isabella drives a white, black and red Nissan Skyline GTR. Here she drives aggressively and angrily, ramming Will Shuckenbrock off the track after being overtaken by him. In the end, she finished right where she started, 3rd place. In the last of the Finale races, at Loch Ness, Isabella drives a #17 Porsche 962C Langheck Shell classic LMP car. In the beginning, she drove with skill and prowess like her previous races, taking 1st place from Meghan Washington and holding it for quite a while. Nearing the end, she began to drive with anger once again and on a straightaway nearing the finish line, Isabella ran off the track and her car was caught on a wall, hopelessly spinning her out and giving the series win to Meghan. This was a disappointing revelation but it serves as a lesson to future drivers on letting your emotions do the driving. isab.png sadfsgfsgf.png goodshots.png Gallery in the back.PNG|Isabella in her Bowler EXRs miles an hour.PNG|Isabella Carly drives past the famous follow-through turn on the Top Gear track. shelby2.PNG|A hood camera view from Isabella behind Meghan Washington. nnissan2.PNG|Isabella rams Will Shuckenbrock off of the track at Fuji. goodness.PNG isabella8.PNG dunlop.PNG|Isabella taking the lead for the 1st time in the Loch ness race. river.PNG|Isabella chases Meghan along the River Ness pass2.PNG|She passes her after Meghan briefly goes off of the track and grinding against a fence. grass2.PNG|Isabella is overtaken as she briefly slips up in a turn. st.PNG|Isabella drives through the Scottish town of Drumnadrochit, followed by Kaleab Alebechew. take it back.PNG|Isabella takes the lead from Meghan once again. cows.PNG|Isabella drives once again goes off track briefly. whitewheel.PNG|Isabella impacts the trackside wall, destroying her chances if winning the series. dunlop2.PNG|As she is passed by the rest of the drivers. Fuji MotorSpeedway Gallery e3q4twet.JPG|Isabella's Nissan Skyline GTR front view from the starting line before the Fuji race. qwetrt.JPG|Left-rear tire view qergtwtg.JPG|Rear view Trivia *Isabella's Bowler EXRs seen in the Top Gear test track race of the 2018 finale is the same car Colleen Casanova drove in World Race Series 2016. Category:Racers Category:Repco Brabham Drivers Category:F1 Car Drivers Category:Dodge Drivers Category:Dodge Coronet Drivers Category:Rally Car Drivers Category:Mini Cooper Drivers Category:Bowler Drivers Category:Bowler EXRs Drivers Category:Nissan Drivers Category:Nissan Skyline Drivers Category:Porsche Drivers Category:LMP Car Drivers Category:Porsche 962C Drivers Category:WRS 2018 Category:WRS 2018 Circuit De Spa Category:WRS 2018 Devil's Backbone Category:WRS 2018 Ketchikan Category:WRS 2018 Finale